zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/2008 Possible Cambodian Zombie Outbreak
Cambodian Troops Quarantine Quan'sul. Military Forces quarantine Quan'sul. There has been a small outbreak of “zombism” in a small town near the border of Laos in North-Eastern Cambodia. The culprit was discovered to be mosquitoes native to that region carrying a new strain of Malaria which thus far has a 100 percent mortality rate and kills victims in fewer than 2 days. After death, this parasite is able to restart the heart of its victim.a fter the initial demise of the person where the individual behaves in extremely violent ways from what is believed to be a combination of brain damage and a chemical released into blood during “resurrection.” Cambodian officials say that the outbreak has been contained and the public has no need to worry. General Ary Serey had this to say, "We have obtained samples of this new parasite and plan to learn how it starts the heart and other major organs of the deceased. We intend to use this to increase the quality of life for all." US Secretary of State Condoleeza Rice opposed the plan saying that the Cambodian government holds a great biological weapon and should destroy it immediately. Cambodian officials have yet to comment. A United Nations team will be dispatched to Cambodia to confirm the safety of biological research in Cambodia. Sources: http://65.127.124.62/south_asia/4483241.stm.htmhttp://65.127.124.62/south_asia/4483241.stm.htm (BBC World News) =Quarantine (Q) Zone = 0100 Local Standard Time Cambodia (Nguyen Xiao lit a cigarette and took a long drag when an American marked UH-60 Blackhawk roared overhead) Xiao: What you do here?!? You American not United Nations! We no want Americans! Black Ops leader: We are United Nations Mr....Whats your name! Xiao: Sergeant! Sergeant Nguyen Xiao! Black Ops Leader: Well Sergeant! Thank you for your service! Xiao: What? (The Black Ops Leader shoves a silenced M9 into Xiao's stomach and fires) Black Ops Leader: Take care of the body head into the Q Zone! Swift: Aye Cap! Sunshine: Cap get your MOPP on! Captain: I will Sunshine! (The Black Ops team begins getting on Mission Oriented Protective Posture Level 3 mask and gloves) Rover: Captain we have taken care of the body ready to go. Captain: Okay spread out check your sixs and keep a low profile. Kill any infected you see. Remember no witnesses. (the black ops team spreads out and enters the jungle) ---- 0230 Local Standard Time Deep inside Q Zone Captain: Sounds like we got a checkpoint up ahead. We can't get past the gate if we just kill them. Act like we are UN Officials. Use accents if you can. Go. Captain Zhi: (spouts Cambodian) Captain: (british accent) Excuse me? Translator what did he say? Zhi: Sorry. Are you UN? Captain: Oh you have remarkable English for a Cambodian. Zhi: Thank you are you UN? Captain: Yes yes of course. Zhi: Then welcome! I am sorry but your weapons threw me off. Captain: Yes yes we thought it best to come....Prepared. Zhi: Yes very good idea. Captain: Well are you going to show us the infected? Zhi: Yes. Right this way. (spouts more Cambodian and the gates open) Captain: Thank you Mr.Zhi. (signals to men and the Black Ops team kills all the Cambodian soldiers) ---- 0437 Local Standard Time Q Zone Section Red Captain: Quiet! (Team stops) gunfire a deep sound most likely a .50 cal mounted MG Captain: Okay. Here is the plan. For now treat the Cambodian soldiers as your allies. Here is our story. We are the UN inspection team. Captain Zhi and his men were killed by the infected we somehow managed to escape unscathed and arrive here safely. I'll talk the rest of you just sit and look pretty. Sunshine: That's harder for some of us then others. (shoves Swift. Entire team luaghs) Category:Fanfiction